Ichiban Nakano Ii Tomodachi!
by KIAimi
Summary: Hibari and Aiyumi have known each other for years. And despite their constant differences Aiyumi considers him as her best friend. However, no one seems to believe her, thinking that Hibari just manages to tolerate her. But to everyone's surprise this pair may be closer than they think. Hibari x OC


Okay so this was my first story so I thought this should be the one I should finish first. So I want to thank everyone who read non edited version before. It's basically the same thing just not in script version. I'll be working on this story throughout the summer because I haven't updated in over a year :(. Sorry for those of you who remembered this story and thought this was chapter 4.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR. I ONLY OWN THIS FANFIC AND AIYUMI.**

* * *

It was a peaceful, ordinary day at Namimori Middle school. Mr Yamazaki happily smiled to himself as he wrote on the board. He could feel today would be a bright day. "Okay, so who would like to solve this problem for us?"

No hands came up, so he decided to choose someone at random. "Alright, Sasagawa why don't you…" His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on a sleeping student. A look of irritation fell on his face.

"MAYUDA!" his voice boomed through the room. "Get up right now!"

Aiyumi let out a small yelp. "Damn it, I got caught again!" she muttered under her breath.

"Well, Mayuda since you think it's so much fun to sleep in my class, why don't you solve this problem instead?"

She gave a smile before proceeding up to the board. The problem was easily solved as she flashed him her smile once more. "Is this correct?"

He gave a blank stare before sighing. "Mayuda, please leave the classroom."

She looked confused, but didn't question him. Aiyumi walked out the door and began wandering through the halls.

Ryohei spoke up. "Sensei, why'd you send Aiyumi out?"

"If she can't manage to stay awake in my class, I'd rather not have her here no matter how intelligent she may be." Mr. Yamazaki quickly returned back to the front of the classroom continuing the lesson.

* * *

Aiyumi wandered through the halls aimlessly. 'Where should I even go?' she wondered. Suddenly an idea struck her. She happily skipped to the room, throwing open the door.

"Kyoyo!" she called out.

Hibari didn't bother looking up from his desk, continuing his paperwork.

Aiyumi pouted, disliking the feeling of being ignored. "You know you could at least acknowledge my presence."

He ignored her again, intent on finishing.

She scrunched up her face in irritation and flopped onto the sofa. "You know Kyoyo, despite all the years we've known each other, you're really cold."

Not hearing a reply, Aiyumi marched straight up to his desk and watched him complete the paperwork. Noticing the big pile on the left hand side she grabbed a few. For the first time Hibari looked up at her.

"Don't mind me." She skimmed through the papers. "I'm just going to help you out with some paperwork."

"I don't need it." he spoke up.

She waved her hand in a 'don't worry' manner. "It's nothing, besides I used to help you with this all the time. If nothing has changed since then, we'll be able to finish this in no time."

Hibari snatched the paper out of her hand. "I said I don't need help."

Aiyumi sighed and sat back down. With nothing to do she quickly dozed off.

* * *

Aiyumi awoke at the sound of a turning handle. She pushed herself up, spotting a black coat placed on her body. She smiled to herself. "Hey Kyoyo, if you're going to patrol take this along with you." she said handing the jacket to him.

He nodded, receiving the jacket from her. She decided to get up and follow him on his patrol. They walked through the empty school halls, each step sounding an echo through the path. They were soon met with boisterous voices.

Aiyumi, happy that they found something during patrol, ran towards the group. "Freeze!" she shouted, startling the group. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do will be held against you."

The three in the group all had reactions different from what she was expecting. One was confused, another was indifferent, and the last was on the ground as if he just had a heart attack.

'How strange' she thought to herself.

Luckily, Hibari walked onto the scene. "Herbivores, it's past school hours. Leave before I bite you to death." he stated getting his tonfa ready.

"Hey Kyoyo, I'll escort them out, besides look at the time." she pointed to the clock. "It's time for my ballet lessons."

He gave a small nod and continued the patrol. Aiyumi quickly turned towards the three underclassmen.

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked.

They unwillingly followed her, but were soon able to start a conversation. They each introduced themselves, and learned more about each other.

"So you guys are all in the same class?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah." Tsuna replied.

She frowned. "You guys are lucky! I mean Ryohei and I are in the same class, but Kyoyo never comes to class anymore!"

Tsuna gave her a questioning look. "When you say Kyoyo you couldn't possibly be talking about Hibari-san right?"

A look of surprise appeared on her face. "Eh? You were able to guess?"

Tsuna shrugged. "Aiyumi-sempai, don't tell me you're not scared of him."

Aiyumi laughed. "Nope, not one bit. In fact he's my best friend."

Tsuna looked horrified at the thought. "Are you serious?" he screamed.

"Of course I am. He is kind of socially awkward, but when you've known him as long as I do it just kind of grows on you."

Gokudera spoke up. "You two are childhood friends?"

Aiyumi gave a nod towards him.

"Explains why you're psychotic." he mumbled under his breath.

Aiyumi glared at him for a split second before smiling again. "Oh Gokudera, you're so funny." she exclaimed giving him what appeared to be a friendly punch on the arm. Within a second Gokudera was crouching over holding onto his arm.

"Oops! Well look at the time, I don't want to be late for ballet class. Bye!" she waved, running away.

* * *

"Tsuna, lately your family hasn't been expanding as well as I had hoped it would."

"But, Reborn you can't expect me to force random people to join."

"Of course not, only the skillful can be in the Vongola." Reborn smirked. "That's why I want you to get that sempai you met today to join."

"How did you know about that?" Tsuna asked.

"You shouldn't underestimate my sources. Anyways she'll be a good asset, from what I gathered she's close to Hibari and Ryohei."

"Yeah she told us she's best friend's with Hibari-san, but I can't just involve innocent people!"

"If you don't want to, then it's fine."

"You're planning something aren't you?"

"Who knows…"

'Now I'm really worried about what might happen!'


End file.
